


Change Is On Our Hands And On Our Faces (But Not In Our Hearts)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Future Alec, Future Fic, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Sad Magnus, Songfic, Thank You Chairman Meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened the door, the sight before him made him want to break down and cry his entire heart out. It was Alec. His Alec. The same Alec Magnus had fallen in love with ten years ago and broke his heart the year after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Is On Our Hands And On Our Faces (But Not In Our Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited cause i'm on my phone. all the mistakes are mine. story is inspired by Laughter Lines by Bastille
> 
> The Mortal Instruments Series is owned by Cassandra Clare

 Magnus was sprawled on top of his couch, browsing through every channel that existed. His feet were propped on the coffee table, Chairman Meow placed comfortably on its owner's lap. As he was flipping through the channels, he came across _What Not To Wear_. He looked at the screen in both hurt and disgust, memories of his Shadowhunter emerging.

 He remembers how the blue eyed teen detested the shows he watched, which were often about fashion and clothing. The way he argued on changing it to something else. Then there were times that he wouldn't comment or argue about how stupid his shows were, but he would have his arms crossed over his chest and his pretty lips formed into an adorable pout.

 He looked towards the framed picture that was on top of the table beside the couch. It was a picture of the two of them when they went on a vacation to Venice. Magnus' heart ached for his beloved at the sight of the photograph. He missed seeing his magnificent blue eyes and his adorable blush that often appears when they're together. He missed hearing his sexy morning voice and even his constant nagging about him having to _always_ wear pants whenever they go elsewhere. But mostly, the warlock just missed the presence of his young Shadowhunter. The days when he's awaken by a kiss on his forehead. The nights when they're lying with each other on either their couch or their bed, sometimes just listening to the other's heartbeat. The time in between when they're with their companions, seeing a bright smile creep up his lover's face. Magnus sighed, overwhelmed by the overflowing memories.

 A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He ignored it at first, thinking that the person would just leave if unanswered. But the knock became persistent, demanding to be noticed. The warlock groaned internally. He walked towards the door slowly, still hoping that the person behind it would just go away. To Magnus' dismay, another set of knocks started, indicating that they had not given up. 

 " _Alright_. I'm coming." He said as he neared the door.

 He didn't have the strength to enchant his voice into something intimidating, even though he knew that dealing with a client in the middle of the night could make him _even more_ tired than he already was right now.

 When he opened the door, the sight before him made him want to break down and cry his entire heart out. It was Alec. _His_ Alec. The same Alec Magnus had fallen in love with ten years ago and broke his heart the year after.

 The Shadowhunter was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his battle gear, few blood splatters present. He obviously just finished his demon hunt. He was shocked seeing the Shadowhunter. But more so at himself, since he's still standing instead of tackling his beloved, who he has longed for ever since he left. 

 "Wha- Why are you here at _this unholy hour_?"

 He waited for the other to blush furiously, stuttering out an explanation like he used to. But he was given the opposite. Alec was wearing a smirk on his face, which caught Magnus by surprise.

 "Is visiting my favorite Downworlder a crime now, Mags?"

 He noticed that his voice had gotten deeper, making it way sexier than his old one. He also noticed the use of his nickname that made a shiver run down his spine. _Mags_ , the nickname he no longer heard ever since the day the blue eyed boy left the country and this morning. But Magnus would never admit that by saying it, it would have an effect to him, so he pretended that that didn't get him affected.

 "Of course it's a crime. It's already _this_ late and you're disturbing The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

 Alec chuckled at the reply, shaking his head in the process. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, which he longed to touch. He removed a straying strand of hair back to where it was. Those blue eyes that he missed staring into were glued right at him. He wore a smile that was loving and sweet, which made Magnus' heart clench.

 "Still full of yourself I see."

 The warlock would have been offended if it was someone else who had said that, _angry_ maybe. But it was his beloved Alec, so he had no heart to get mad at him. He also smirked, riding with the Shadowhunter's antics.

 "If you were as fabulous as _myself_ , you would be." He said, gesturing a hand at himself.

 The younger one laughed. It was a beautiful melody to the other's ears, but that was short-lived when Alec's laughter died down and his expression became serious. He looked pass him and at his apartment.

 "May I come inside?"

 "No." Was Magnus' immediate reply.

 There was no doubt that he is still in love with the boy, but he was not ready to welcome back the Shadowhunter into his life. He left him for _nine_ years without an acceptable explanation and he comes back to his door like _nothing_ had happened! Alec frowned, lower lip between his teeth. He was prepared to leave, his fate not entirely accepted. Then enters Chairman Meow. The white Tabby made its way towards its owner. The warlock expected it to wove through his legs, but it curled at the Shadowhunter's feet instead. He smiled, squatting down to pet the animal.

 "Seems like The Chairman missed me," Then he looked up, oceanic blue eyes meeting with golden green ones. "Unlike its owner, who seems to dislike my presence."

 Magnus rolled his eyes at that. He shot a glare at Alec. He hated the sight right in front of him. He hated how affectionate the other was with Chairman Meow. He hated how Chairman Meow would accept the hand petting it. But he also hated how he can't bring himself into really hate his former lover. He sighed, running his tanned ring-laden fingers through his gel-covered hair.

 "Alright. You can come in."

 The Shadowhunter's face brightened, smiling wide. He picked up the warlock's pet, walking inside the threshold of the place he used to call home. Though he consideres that it is _still_ his home.

 "You can thank Chairman Meow for letting you enter."

 Alec lifted the white Tabby cat near his face, grinning widely at it. He thanked it, kissing its nose after. Magnus was extremely jealous of Chairman Meow at the moment. He wanted the other to be kissing him instead of his pet. He bit his lip, holding back the scowl at the back of his throat. He went back to his living area with the Shadowhunter in tow.

 Both of them sat down on the couch, but were at the different ends of it. The warlock saw from the corner of his eyes that the other was contented with just sitting in silence and petting the cat. _Can't his Shadowhunter abilities sense how awkward this is!_ He thought. He huffed out a breath, frustrated with the things that's happening. He looked over at his former lover, bewildered that he's _still_ petting Chairman Meow quietly. That was the time when Magnus had a good look at Alec.

 A lot has changed about the Shadowhunter throughout the time they were apart from each other; his black hair, the other thought, was still of the same length, but was now slicked back, bangs no longer there to cover his magnificent blue eyes; there were crinkles present on his face, as well as a good amount of stubble at his jawline; his rune-covered body was still lean, though had more muscle in it.

 But then there were things that hasn't changed at all. For example, the beautiful blues of the man that's sat beside him. It was still the same shade as before. The depth and seriousness still there, yet with a glint of curiosity and passion. _Wonderful as always_. Magnus only realized how he truly missed the man he loves and will still love, even if he broke his heart and changed through time.

 "Magnus?" Again, Alec decided to disturb his thoughts.

 The warlock raised both of his brows in recognition. The Shadowhunter was biting down on his lower lip, obviously wanting to say something but is too shy and nervous to do so. He looked back at Chairman Meow, petting him again. _Things never_ really _change_. Magnus smiled warmly at the thought. He just wanted to reach over and touch his beloved. He wanted to whisper that the other needs not to worry about what he'll say. He wanted to reassure him that it was alright. He longed to be pressed against another body, _Alec's_ body, when he speaks to him. And that was what he did.

 Magnus neared the younger male, who has a look of shock present on his face. He chuckled at the reaction. His body was hovering over the Shadowhunter, who moved to accomodate the new position. He placed a tanned hand on the other's pale, slightly reddened cheek. He missed their skin against one another, colors constrasting with each other. He ran a thumb over Alec's cheek, a sigh escaping his lips at the familiar touch. He finally relaxed, the tension leaving his body. He could also feel the tension between them disappearing. The warlock was the one who broke the silence first.

 "Alexander, I-" Magnus was trying his best to rattle his brain for something to say. There was a lot, but none came out.

 Alec though, wanted none of it. He only wanted to touch Magnus. He wanted to _feel_ his body against his again. He wanted to be reminded of the sensation of those soft lips. He lurched forward, capturing the other's lips with his own. It was an unexpected act, especially coming from the Shadowhunter. The warlock was taken aback by his brashness, body frozen from the turn of events. But the shock soon subsided and he was kissing him back. Their bodies molded together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Memories, the same type as the one they're doing, came flooding back to their minds. Some thoughts leading to much more thrilling moments.

 The two pulled away from each other, taking in the air they needed. Magnus' eyes raked over Alec's figure; his once fixed hair was now mussed up from all the touching; his lovely blue eyes grew dark, pupils slightly dilated and filled with passion; his cheeks down to his neck were flushed red; and his clothes were askwed and rumpled all over. Again, he placed a hand on his beloved's cheek, thumb running over it.

 "My beautiful Alexander."

 Alec grew into a deeper shade of red at the compliment. He had his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes darted somewhere else. He was thinking, Magnus could tell. Their eyes met again, but this time, the blues of the Shadowhunter had something else within them.

 "Have you given me another chance, Magnus?"

 The warlock smiled at him lovingly. Their lips met again, with him initiating it. It wasn't the hard and needy one they just had. This was a much more meaningful one. It was filled with trust and love for the Shadowhunter. When they pulled apart, both were grinning at each other.

 "Is that a yes?"

 "Of course it is, you _stupid Shadowhunter_."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of creating a story about the break up that's got to do with this story. and maybe what happened with Alec and Magnus during the span of nine years. what do you guys think?


End file.
